Kokoa Shuzen
Introduced in the second manga serialization and anime adaptation, Kokoa is the younger half-sister of Moka Akashiya. She arrives as a first-year student to Yōkai Academy. Like her sister, Kokoa is also a vampire, but her powers are not sealed. Despite being younger, Kokoa is stronger than 'sealed' Moka and is able to carry the transformer bat she recieved for her tenth birthday that is too heavy for Moka. To compensate for her size she has a pet bat, Batty (Nazo Koumori in the anime), that can transform into a variety of weapons and wields it with enough strength to make herself formidable. Appearance Partly having similarities of her half sister Moka Akashiya, Kokoa has green eyes, dark, flaming orange hair, and fair skin. She keeps her hair in 2 pony tails with big red bows. Unlike others, Kokoa's uniform is different. She wears a white shirt with a sailor girl top that's red with a tie split in 2 and buttons She wears a short green skirt that always shows her cute sexy panties, and very long brown knee socks with a white stripe at the top. She wears brown prom boots with bows and has a little bracelet on her left arm. Under the affect of Yukari's Gro-Gro drops, Kokoa is changed to Moka's own age. Her physique is also very similar to Moka's in this state, with a notable increase in her strength. She broke tombstones the Karate Club made of a more durable stone than the ones they broke as part of a scheme for profit. When the "older" affect ends, she reverts to an age younger than Yukari herself. Personality Kokoa can be energetic and kind if she gets to know someone. She worships Inner Moka, but hates the sweet Outer fake personality. Despite how many times she's told something, Kokoa never listens to her elders. However, she has a mutual respect between herself and Yukari. Though a bit indifferent about Tsukune, Kokoa grows to like him in the back of her mind. Also noted, she is smug and snobby, thinking vampires are superior to all other monsters and humans, but actually fears the enemy secretly, despite not letting this fear be shown. Examples of this include her reasonable fear of Akua and Kahlua and not to mention her comical fear of Ms. Nekonome. But she can also be brave and determined (another word "relentless") as such when she was little and refused to give up on beating Moka. She displays a strong inferiority complex towards her sisters due to their status' as geniuses and has strived to be recognised by them due to this. After training and fighting with Heiji, she mannaged to overcome her fear of Kahlua and effectively shocked her mother by overpowering her, showing that her inferiority complex had some strong effect on her overall performance in battle. Powers & Abilities Kokoa is a vampire and thus has the heightened abilities such as strength, speed and stamina. Her choice of weapon is a transforming bat, which has the ability to change into any weapon of her choice. 'Transforming Bat abilities:' *''Morning Star:'' After transforming her bat into its Iron Mace form, she swings it at a target. The true power of this technique hasn't been shown, but Kokoa claimed that, if Moka didn't take her seriously, she would die. This is the most common form that Kokoa uses and probably the most powerful known mode next to Kokoa's sword mode which broke one of Kahlua's wings in wealth of power. *''Sword Mode: 'Kokoa can transform the bat into the average sword. She uses this mode to break one of Kahlua's wings while Kahlua was using ''wealth of power.'' *Rapier Mode: Kokoa also has a rapier mode for her sword. She uses the rapier mode to pierce the opponent. *Broadsword Mode:' Kokoa used this at the end of chapter 39. *Katana Mode:'' Kokoa shows Moka that she can transform the bat into a Katana when trying to convince Moka that the transforming bat was a good present. *''Axe Mode:'' Axe Mode she used against Moka in a short quarrel in Moka's memory arc. 'Other Abilities' *'Yokai Sensor: '''Like every other vampire she can sense other people's yoki. *'Super Strength: Young moka made a remark about how Kokoa can handle heavy weights starting at a very young age with ease. Originally Kokoa's transforming bat was for Moka but the transforming bat weighed around 200 pounds. Only Kokoa could really carry it with ease and she was only eight years old at the time. When she fought Kahlua to help save Moka in chapter 57, when determined, Kokoa was able to cut through her sister's razor sharp batwing arms, and is the only character thus far, who's been able to do so. *'''Durable: Kokoa can take hits and kicks from Kahlua and Moka and wave them off. Gallery Kokoa jealous that Kanon confesses love to Keima..png|Kokoa jealous Kokoa Club.png|Rosario + Vampire Crossover - Villains Kokoa's_defeat.JPG|Kokoa's defeat in Rosario + Vampire Capu 2 (Episode 2) rosario-vampire-capu-2-review-2.png Category:Newspaper Club Members Category:Shuzen Category:Characters Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Vampires Category:S-Class Monsters Category:Female Category:Yōkai Category:Yōkai Academy Category:Villains Category:TAWOG Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:Females Category:Crossover Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroine